


three for three

by armillarysphere



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like Jeff is going to turn down anything that gets him a blowjob every time he scores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three for three

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head after the Canucks game, because Jeff has now scored in 3 games running and surely he has to have some incentive ;)
> 
>  
> 
> (For the record, I have no idea if Jeff is still living with Mike, but let's just say he is.)

Jeff’s laughing breathlessly when his back hits the wall, his head following as Mike shoves him roughly, looking so put out and turned on at the same time when Jeff looks down at him.

“Shut up,” Mike snaps, before Jeff even opens his mouth, kneeling and yanking at Jeff’s fly.

“I didn’t say anything!” Jeff laughs harder, grinning when Mike glares. Whatever. Jeff scored - _twice_ \- and they have an agreement and Mike is going to fucking honour it. It was his fucking idea, anyway. Like Jeff is going to turn down anything that gets him a blowjob every time he scores.

“Just. Shut up,” Mike says, flipping him the bird with one hand while he gets Jeff’s dick out with the other, jerking him slowly. There’s a quirk to his mouth though that tells Jeff he’s not really complaining; it’s not like he doesn’t get off on giving Jeff head. “Fucking overachiever.”

Jeff just keeps grinning, reaching down and pushing his fingers through Mike’s hair, still a little damp from his post-game shower, and fluffing out where he hasn’t put any product in it. There’s no point really when he knows Jeff is going to have his hands in it. Jeff twists a few curling strands around his index finger, then rubs his thumb over Mike’s cheekbone. “You love it.”

Mike makes a ‘hmm’ sound and leans in, licking up the side of Jeff’s cock, giving the head a dirty wet kiss before he goes down the other side. Jeff keeps carding his fingers through Mike’s curls, feeling himself getting harder as Mike keeps going, following his mouth with his hand, gripping Jeff tight and perfect. Jeff shivers as he watches Mike swipe his thumb over the tip a few times, collecting the precome and sucking it into his mouth, making Jeff’s stomach clench. He licks his own lips a few times, worrying the bottom one with his teeth when Mike runs his tongue around the crown of his dick a few times.

“Richie...” the name falls out of Jeff’s mouth before he can stop it, a little more roughly than he would like for how long they’ve been at this. Normally he can control himself a little better, not let on just how bad he wants whatever Richie is going to do to him, but he’s tired and still riding the exhilaration of their first home win, not least because it means they can sleep in their own bed tonight, and Jeff can wake Mike up for a little fooling around before optional skate. He tugs on Mike’s hair and pushes his hips forward a little, angling himself to brush his cock against Mike’s cheek, the rasp of his stubble just this side of painful and feeling so good.

Mike looks up at Jeff through his eyelashes and it’s just a little bit indecent, sending enough heat rushing through Jeff’s body that he strips off his shirt, dropping it to the floor beside them. They’re only just inside the bedroom door and the air coming from the bathroom is cool on his skin, making his nipples tighten. He runs a hand over his chest, feeling the hard nubs against his palm, before he skims down over his stomach, rubbing two fingers either side of his cock, just touching his balls with a fingertip.

He smiles when Richie gets the hint and moves Jeff’s hand away, closing his mouth around Jeff’s dick fully at long last and sucking him in fast, drawing back before Jeff has enough time to enjoy the wet heat around him and blowing air across the head that feels so good it’s like a punch to the gut. He lets out a groan that sounds loud to his own ears and presses on the back of Mike’s head with the hand still twisted in his hair. Mike goes with it easily, taking Jeff in his mouth and going even deeper with each bob of his head, until his nose is brushing Jeff’s stomach with each pass, his beard scraping the insides of Jeff’s thighs.

“Fuck, Richie,” Jeff breathes, and he knows he’s not one for waxing lyrical most days but Mike leaves him feeling even less eloquent than usual most days. “So good.”

Richie hums again, managing to sound smug even with a mouthful of Jeff’s dick, his fingers curling around Jeff’s hipbone and pressing him harder into the wall. Jeff lets him, scrabbling at it with his free hand, failing to get any purchase. He hears himself panting, grunting out little noises every now and then, keeping his eyes on Mike the whole time, watching his dick disappear between Mike’s lips over and over again, sinking into his throat when he goes far enough.

Mike’s hand moves from his hip after a minute, moving between Jeff’s legs to play with his balls, cupping and squeezing them as he swallows around the head of Jeff’s cock, making Jeff’s vision white out for a second. He isn’t going to last much longer if Mike keeps this up, but he guesses that’s probably exactly what Mike is aiming for. He doesn’t care; he scored twice. He totally gets to claim another one tonight, or maybe Mike will give him a handjob in the shower. Either way, he is going to sleep seriously fucking well tonight.

Jeff can’t stop his hips from jerking forward as he gets closer to coming, the urge to thrust into something too strong to fight, and he knows Mike will let him go with it - and stop him if he gets too carried away. He can feel Mike breathing hard through his nose, puffs of air over his skin each time he comes forward, and he’s groaning a little around Jeff’s dick as well, the vibrations rattling Jeff’s bones.

“Richie. Richie,” Jeff gasps out when it’s clear he’s about to tip over the edge. He tugs on Mike’s ear gently, then harder when Mike doesn’t let up, and oh, okay, Mike’s gonna swallow tonight, that’s. That’s all it takes for Jeff to come, tipping his head back and whacking it off the wall as he does, squeezing his eyes shut against the spotlights in the ceiling, black spots dancing in front of his eyes as Mike swallows around him, slurping noisily when he pulls off and licks around to get everything Jeff spills into his mouth.

When he looks down again, Mike has rocked back on his heels and is palming himself through his pants, his mouth swollen, flecks of come and spit caught in his beard, and it really shouldn’t look as hot as it does, Jeff knows that objectively, but God, he is so gone for this man. He pulls Mike to his feet and kisses him, tasting himself on Mike’s tongue and lips, licking away the last traces.

“You like doing that,” he murmurs into Mike’s mouth, reaching down to cover Mike’s hand on his dick, squeezing him through his clothes. If he was feeling more playful he’d totally make Mike come in his pants, but the guy just sucked Jeff’s brains out through his dick so he can only really focus on returning the favour in some way. “Like, a lot.”

“No shit, Carts,” Mike says back, getting his pants open and shoving them down to his knees. Jeff tugs at the hem of Mike’s shirt until he raises his arms and Jeff can get it off and throw it down to join his on the floor. “Come on, get me off.”

Jeff leans in for another kiss as he gets his hand on Mike’s dick, wet and pulsing hot to the touch. He wraps his fingers around it tightly, jerking Mike off fast and hard, knowing it won’t take much anyway, keeps kissing Mike as he does it, swallowing his moans and curses. He bites into Mike’s bottom lip, sucking on it hard enough that he can feel it swell in his mouth, and then Mike’s coming, warm splashes landing on Jeff’s stomach and thigh as he presses close to him, slicking up his movements as he keeps his hand going until Mike starts batting him away, his groans turning to whimpers.

“Fuck, Carts. Enough. That’s enough,” Mike whines, pulling out of the kiss and leaning in to rest his forehead on Jeff’s chest, breathing hard. Jeff wraps an arm around his back, running the tips of his fingers up and down Mike’s spine, wiping off his other hand on his thigh. He settles his clean hand on the back of Mike’s neck, stroking the side of his throat with his thumb until Mike lifts his head up again, eyes still a little glassy.

“Y’okay?” Jeff kisses him again, just because, and Mike nods once before he moves away, stepping out of his pants and boxers and leaving them in a heap on the floor. Jeff does the same, pulling off his socks and throwing them towards the laundry basket, waving an uncaring hand after them when they land short. They’ll clean up in the morning.

Jeff hovers in the middle of the room, torn between curling up in bed and hitting the shower again, but Mike decides for him when he grabs his wrist and tugs him toward the bed. Jeff reaches out and hits the lightswitch as they go, leaving them to navigate in darkness, lit only by the odd chink of moonlight coming through the curtains. He sighs gratefully when he sinks into the bed covers, his hand going out to grab Richie and pull him closer once he gets in as well, turning them onto their sides and pressing his chest up against Mike’s back.

“Little spoon, really?” Mike grumbles, sounding half-asleep already.

“Two goals,” Jeff replies, slinging an arm around Mike’s waist and yawning into his hair. “Count ‘em - two.”

“This wasn’t part of the deal,” Mike says, words beginning to slur. “I would remember agreeing to that.”

“New rule for shootout winners,” Jeff says as his eyes drift shut. Mike is warm and solid against him, and they both smell of sex, and they won, and... 

Jeff falls asleep before he gets to finish the thought.


End file.
